Shioko's Random Thing
by Shioko
Summary: How to torture the Kingdom Hearts cast. Now in glorious color! My first fanfic, so go easy on me.
1. The Torture Begins

Random thing that I wrote cause I was bored

Shioko: Howdy people! Welcome to Random thing I wrote cause I was bored! As you can probably tell by the title, this fanfic will have little to no plot!

Fries: What a surprise that you are the one to write it.

Shioko: (Glares at Fries) Anywhozits, this is my first fanfiction! So I'm very excited! Oh, this is my annoying, two-tailed cat thing, Fries! (Points to Fries) And this, (points to a ball of blue fluff on head) is my foreign little blue weasel, Momo!

Momo: (Pops up and waves paw) Hola amigos!

Shioko: Well, lets get this thing rolling!

(Podium with a large button labeled BIG RED BUTTON appears out of nowhere)

Fries: (Walks up to podium and presses button)

n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories. But I do own Momo.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all sat on the paopu tree, watching the sunset.

"Hi People!" A voice from nowhere called. Kairi jumped up the tree, Sora fell face first in the sand and Riku screamed like a little girl and ran right into the ocean. Kairi and Sora looked behind them and saw a girl with pigtails, jeans, a shirt with a saltshaker on it and a blue weasel sitting on her head.

"I am Shioko! The person who will be controlling your lives for however long I feel like it!" She grinned widely at them.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Riku asked as he pulled himself from the water.

"That's none of your business! Now dance monkey, dance!" She pulled out a note pad and pencil and started scribbling on it. Riku leapt onto the island and began to do the cancan.

"What did you do?" Sora shouted.

"I have demonstrated my power over your lives!" She began to scribble again and Sora joined Riku in the cancan.

"Now come my pawns! We have much work to do!" She turned around, snapped her fingers and they were all gone.

**Sahara Desert**

With a poof of dust the four arrived in the Sahara Desert.

"Why the heck are we here?" asked Riku who had ceased dancing.

"We are going to search for the lost city of Atlantis!" She said.

"Shouldn't we be in the Atlantic Ocean for that?" said Kairi.

"Hm, thoust art correct red haired one." Shioko said. She snapped her fingers and they disappeared once more.

**Atlantic Ocean**

The four reappeared in the Atlantic Ocean. When Riku, Sora, and Kairi realized where they were they started to swim frantically towards the surface. Shioko pulled out her trusty notepad and scribbled away. Sora was turned into a shark, Kairi was a dolphin, and Riku was a halibut.

"Now that we are all able to breathe underwater, let us commence the search for the lost city of Atlantis!" Shioko and Momo began to swim downward.

"How come you can breathe underwater when you're not a fish?" Kairidolphin asked, swimming forward. Shioko paused for a second and turned around.

"Do not question my logic!" She began swimming again.

"What logic?" Rikuhalibut shouted.

"Exactly!" Shioko called back without turning around. Rikuhalibut, Kairidolphin, and Sorashark all followed her.

**Very Deep Underwater Crevasse**

At the bottom of the crevasseShioko stopped swimming.

"Alright, this is the meeting point, everyone go off in a different direction and come back here in two days." with that, Shioko swam off into a cave in the crevasse wall.

**Two Days Later**

Rikuhalibut, Sorashark, and Kairidolphin all arrived back at the meeting point covered in muck, and who knows what else.

"Where's Shioko?" Kairidolphin asked when she noticed Shioko's absence.

"I don't know. Hey, do you hear something," Sorashark said as he put a fin to the side of his head.

"It sounds like, snoring." Rikuhalibut whispered. The trio followed the sound into the cave Shioko disappeared into. The cave opened into a lavish room carved into the cave. On the far side were windows that overlooked…

**Swiss Alps**

Yodeler: Yodelay, yodelay, yodelay hee hoo.

Goat: Baaaaaaaaa.

**Atlantic Ocean**

"The lost city of Atlantis! That double crossing freak knew where it was the whole time!" Sorashark screamed. When he was quiet again, the snoring could be heard coming from one corner of the room. There was a curtain and the trio pulled it back to reveal, a sleeping Shioko sitting in front of a wall of surveillance equipment.

"Hey! That's the trench where I was chased by a whale!" Kairidolphin said angrily, pointing at one of the screens.

"And that's the bay where I almost got caught by a fisherman!" Rikuhalibut shouted pointing at another screen.

"And that's the spot where I was taken captive by a mob of angry underwater leprechauns!" said Sorashark. The other two stared at him. Disturbed by the shouting Shioko sat up and pulled the curtain shut.

"Pay no attention to the girl and the weasel operating the surveillance equipment!"

"We know what's been going on, Shioko. You've been watching us search for the cruddy lost city of Atlantis this whole time just so you could watch us be chased by whales, fishermen, and angry underwater leprechauns," Sorashark shouted at the pretty purple curtain with a floral design in the corner. When he stopped talking the sound of a pencil running across paper could be heard from behind the curtain.

"Ah, crud," and poof, they were gone.

n.n

Shioko: Your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next.

Fries: We're just dying from the suspense.

Momo: Arivderchi!


	2. Bunnies of DOOM

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: Howdy people!

Fries: Hi.

Momo: Aloha!

Shioko: I can't think of anything else to write so lets get right down to the fanfic!

Momo: (scampers up to podium and pushes the Big Red Button)

n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories. I wish I did but I don't.

And so the four reappear in a hall decorated with pretty flowers and dancing kitties in ballerina costumes.

"I think that having only three people in the story is a bit boring so today I'm going to bring in some new victims!" Shioko shouted. The dreaded pad of paper and pencil came from no place and Shioko commenced the process of scribbling. Out of nowhere appeared Larxene, Axel, and Zexion.

"What the heck is going on?" Axel said flatly.

"My name is Shioko and you are my pawns. Prepare to be made fools out of!" Shioko began scribbling and the trio danced the Russian Sailor Dance.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Fear me and my power over your lives! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahem. Today I'm feeling nice so me, Riku, Sora, and Kairi are going to watch these three suffer!" Shioko shouted unnecessarily and waved at the three unlucky victims.

"Thank You!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi said simultaneously. Suddenly the doors they were all standing in front of creaked open slowly.

"That's not nice to us," Larxene pouted.

" Be quiet Larxene, anywhozits, today's form of torture will be…" The door slowly opened all the way.

"Death by bunnies!" behind the door was a massive army of fluffy pink bunnies.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, they're so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute," Zexion said leaning forward to pick up one of the fluffy pink balls of fluff. The bunny suddenly decided to be evil and bared huge fangs that it sunk into Zexion's hand.

"Evil bunny! Evil bunny!" Zexion shouted, waving his hand around with the rabbit still attached. All the bunnies became evil suddenly and chased the three unlucky victims down the hall.

"And to top it all off," Shioko shouted over the roar of rabid rabbits, she started to scribble again and the three victims were suddenly clad in fluffy pink dresses.

"Not only are those dresses ugly and uncomfortable but they're also dry-clean only and they make Larxene look fat!" Shioko said to the three lucky victims.

They three lucky victims and the girl who was in command of it all sat around and laughed at the three unlucky victims until they were blue in the face. At which time Shioko snapped her fingers and the army of evil fluffy bunnies disappeared. Panting, the three unlucky victims slowly walk over to the three lucky victims and the girl in charge of it all. Axel walked up to Shioko, pulled out his big wheely things, and raised them over his head as he was going to attack.

"Dance monkey!" Shioko screamed as she scribbled to save her own life. Axel dropped his big wheely things and jumped on top of them.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout just tip me over and pour me out," he sang as he did the hand motions. The other six rolled over laughing.

"Now let's see if I can torture all of you at once!" Shioko called over the off-key singing of Axel. Everyone stopped making noise and looked at Shioko. Kairi had a look that said, "Please don't torture us further Shioko-san." Axel had a look that said, "Do that again and I will rip you in half." Sora had a look that said, "I wonder if she plans on feeding us, I'm hungry." Shioko scribbled and they all disappeared. Leaving a sole fluffy rabbit that howled to the moon in its loneliness.

n.n

Shioko: Yes I know it's short but I'm really impatient and I can't think of what I'm going to do to them next. I'm having a slight case of Writer's Block.

Fries: This could take a while.

Momo: Splo mee nofumba charble shin foringle fuga-fuga splarg! (Translation: Or it could not, depending on Shioko's brain.)


	3. Death by Sugar

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: Helloooooooooooooooooooooo! I came up with a way to torture the KH cast! I know it didn't take that long but you should be happy about that! BE HAPPY!

Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Momo: Spleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fries: Hooray.

Shioko: Welly welly well then. It's time to start the fanfic. And today it's MY turn to press the button! (Skips in a very overly cheerful way over to the podium and slams fist down on the Big Red Button.

n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or CoM. Poor me.

The three previously unlucky victims, previously lucky victims, the girl in charge of it all, and the blue weasel that for some reason didn't appear much in the last chapter suddenly rematerialized in a large room with pink mattresses taped to the wall with double-sided tape.

"I have a special surprise today! I'm going to bring in… BHK!" Shioko screamed unnecessarily.

(A/N: For those of you who haven't been on various websites trying to figure out who that guy with the two keyblades in Another Side, Another Story is, nobody knows what his name is so he is referred to as the BHK. Which stands for Blonde Haired Kid.)

Out of nowhere BHK appeared. He looked around and said, "Hello!"

"Howdy!" Shioko shouted and waved.

"I bet you're all wondering what I'm planning for you so here it is! Me and BHK are going to eat a whole lot of sugar and lock ourselves in this room with you guys!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone but BHK screamed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" BHK screamed.

"Hm. It would be weird if we called you BHK for the whole fic, so from now on your name is Aros!" Shioko said to BHK.

"Why Aros?" Everyone asked.

"Because," Shioko scribbled in her note pad and several TV screens featuring previews of KH2 appeared, "thanks to my sister and numerous online sneak peeks of KH2 I have established the theory that the BHK is Sora's other side. And Sora backwards is Aros."

Sora and Aros walked up to each other and did some sort of secret handshake that only cool video game guys knew.

"Let the torture begin!" Shioko screamed as she applied pencil to note pad. Out of no place came a table loaded with chocolate, sugar, cake and more chocolate.

"Yay!" Shioko and Aros shouted and dashed towards the sugar feast. The other six looked on in dismay as the two hyperactive kids demolished the sugar.

"Can I have some?" Riku asked.

"NO!" Shioko yelled in his face. Within five minutes the sugar was gone.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Shioko and Aros screamed at the top of their lungs as they dashed around the room.

"I think they had a little too much sugar." Larxene said to Axel.

"Gee, you think?" Axel said sarcastically.

"Nowehaven'tinfactweneedmoresugarheyShiokohow'boutmakingsome!" Aros shouted in Axel's face.

"Okay!" Shioko struggled to keep still as she scribbled her little hand off. A mountain of sugary things twice as big as the last one appeared in the place of the table.

"SuGaR!" The two sugar high teens screamed and dove head first into the pile.

"Everybody eat!" Shioko screamed at the rest of the people in the room. Within the next three minutes the pile was gone and everyone was bouncing off the walls.

"Weneedmoresugar!" Riku shouted at Shioko.

"Okay!" Shioko again scribbled her little hand off but this time it was even harder to keep still. This continued for about three hours until everybody had massive stomachaches and could hardly move. Shioko, who for some reason was not affected at all by the massive sugar intake, was giggling her little head off.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Now you see that the torture here wasn't being locked in a room with two sugar high people, it was getting massive stomachaches from having too much sugar at once!"

"Why don't you have a stomachache?" Sora asked.

"Because, I am the girl in charge of it all and thus am immune to my own forms of torture," Shioko answered. She snapped her fingers and everyone was backing their proper place in the universe. Still with massive stomachaches.

n.n

Shioko: Before you even ask, NO! That was not the last chapter in this very weird fanfic. I am just setting the stage for my next tormenting of them.

Momo: Sayonara!


	4. Just when you thought it was safe

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: Howdy persons! Like I said before the previous chapter was not the last on in Shioko's Random Thing. All the characters think they are free of my evil grasp. But they don't know how wrong they are.

Momo: Muf sploo bo bingle pob shonming! (Translation: They're in for a big surprise!)

Fries: (Walks up to podium and presses the Big Red Button.)

n.n

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not own KH or CoM. (cries)

Sora's house 

Sora was lying on his bed still with a massive stomachache.

"Well, at least I am free of that maniac Shioko," he thought out loud.

"That's what you think!" A voice from nowhere called.

"What? Who said that?" Sora asked the wall as he bolted upright.

"I'm Shioko! You've been in my presence so long you've gone completely insane and now you're hallucinating!" it said.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sora yelled.

Riku's House 

Riku sat next to the toilet and groaned very loudly. He had forgotten that he was allergic to sugar and was now barfing it all up.

"You will be mine again, Riku," a voice said in a slight whisper.

"What? (burps) Who's that?" Riku asked.

"I am Shioko, I have joined forces with Ansem and am now haunting your every thought,"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (burps)" Riku yelled.

Kairi's House 

Kairi sat at her desk with a piece of graph paper in front of her.

"Now, how am I going to get Riku onto the catapult? Should I use the angry bees to force him on, or the spaghetti and meatballs to lure him on with their Italiany goodness?" Kairi thought to herself.

"I can help oh Red Haired One," A voice said.

"Who's that?" asked Kairi.

"Tis Shioko. I have come to help you with your Riku doom machine," The voice said.

"Oh, cool," Kairi responded.

(A/N: the rest of this chapter will be in script format because I am lazy and don't feel like writing out the whole thing.)

Some where in deep space 

Shioko: (giggles) This is quite possibly the best idea I have ever had!

Momo: Spiffen ploo! (Translation: I agree!)

Fries: You're crazy.

Shioko: Chocolate is better in color!

Fries: I rest my case.

Back on Destiny Islands 

Riku: (Runs up to Sora and Kairi) Guys! Shioko is back and she teamed up with Ansem and is now haunting my every thought!

Shioko: You will die in seven days.

Seven days later 

Creepy ninja: Die! (blasts Riku with bazooka)

Riku: (is blasted by bazooka)

**Back to the Present **

Riku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kairi: She did? Because she told me she would help me with my Riku doom machi- I mean my school project.

Sora: She told me I had gone crazy and was hallucinating.

Riku: We go to school? Anyway, what are we gonna do?

Sora: We could go look at the pretty doll collection I keep in the back of my closet.

Riku/Kairi: (stare at Sora)

Riku: I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.

Kairi: Me to.

Castle Oblivion 

Aros: Hi Axel.

Axel: Hi Aros! Want to go see my see my pretty doll collection I keep in the back of my closet?

Aros: (stares at Axel) Sure!

Aros/Axel: (skip in a very creepy way to Axel's room to see his pretty doll collection.)

Somewhere in deep space 

Shioko: (laughs uncontrollably) That was fun! Well that's all for today folks. G'night! And drive safely!


	5. I wish I had my hand

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: Howdy! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy reading this other really cool fanfic (No I won't tell you which one) and also I'm lazy.

Fries: No, really? I never would've guessed.

Shioko: Shut up Fries. And thanks to this same fanfic, I am now a screaming Riku fangirl!

Fries: (Holds up picture of Riku.)

Shioko: Riku! (Snatches picture and shoves in pocket to hang on her wall later.) Momo! It's your turn to press the button today!

Momo: (scampers up to podium and pushes button)

n.n

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or CoM. But I do own this pickle. (Holds up pickle and bites it.) Mmmmmmm. Pickley.

Sora was getting his butt kicked by Riku, Kairi was watching, Zexion was doing something sciency, Larxene was making fun of Axel's spiky red hair behind his back, Axel was reorganizing his doll collection, and Aros was attempting to beat Dragon Maleficent on Kingdom Hearts. (How he got a PS2 and a copy of the game I do not know.) As you can see everything was back to normal since Shioko had gone. (Well, sorta.)

"Yes! Now she only has a little bit of HP left. Just a few more hits and-" at that time everyone was once again ripped from their proper place in the universe and on the ship of Shioko. In front of them was one of those fun swively chairs. It was facing towards the windshield so they couldn't see who was in it.

"MY GAME!" Aros shouted.

"MY SCIENCY THINGS!" Zexion shouted.

"MY DOLL COLLECTION!" Axel shouted. Everyone stared at him. Then the swivel chair turned around and in it was… Shioko.

**(Random Authoress note:** Never use hand sanitizer when you have something written on you hand in pen. Unless you want a colored hand. Also, licking a 9-volt battery with braces doesn't feel any different than when you do it without braces. Yes, I have actually tried both of these.)

"I bet you thought you were rid of me. Well, you aren't! And now I will torture you again. Well, actually I'll only be torturing Sora, so everyone else lucked out,"

"Yay!" Everyone but Sora shouted.

"Crud!" Sora shouted.

"And now, we're off!" Shioko screamed and slammed her hand down on a button. (I like buttons. XD) When they arrived at their destination the group was dumped at the beginning of a maze. Out of no place came a mob of angry pink bunnies that were led by the lonely bunny at the end of chapter two. Sora suddenly remembered he had his Keyblade and pulled it out.

"FINALLY! THE KEYBLADE!" Shioko grabbed the Keyblade out of Sora's hand and ran off down the maze with it. Then he bunnies retreated down the maze after Shioko. Everyone stared in the direction the bunnies and Shioko had gone.

"Well, I'm leaving," said Riku turning back towards the entrance.

"Me too," said Kairi.

"And me," Axel said, "my dolls are waiting for me."

"Not so fast!" a voice from down the maze called. Shioko came running towards them and grabbed all their weapons, and Kairi and Zexion's left hands. (Because they have no weapons.)

"If you want your weapons back you and your left hands you gotta follow me!" she called as she ran back down the maze. With that everyone followed her into the maze. Soon the group came to a fork in the path.

"Let's go left," Sora said.

"No, right," Riku protested.

"No, left,"

"No right,"

"No LEFT!"

"No RIGHT!" This continued for about two hours and Shioko appeared out of thin air in front of them.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" She yelled at them.

"I think we should go left but Riku thinks we should go right," Sora said.

"Okay, I will solve this using my awesome authoress powers! Riku wins." She said.

"What! How did you come to that conclusion?" Sora shouted at her.

"I like Riku better than you. Now run if you ever want you're your junk back!" She said as she scampered down the path that led right.

"I wish I had my hand," Kairi pouted.

"Me too," Zexion said, "I'm left handed."

n.n

Shioko: yes I know it's short, but you've probably realized by now that all my chapters are pretty short.

Momo: Adios!


	6. Of donuts and furbies

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: I'm bored so it's off to the fanfiction with you! Please review my story because it makes me happy! And I might stop writing chapters if you don't review them! (Slams hand on Big Red Button.)

n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or CoM so quit reading the disclaimer and start reading the fanfic itself!

And so Shioko continued to scamper down the path and everyone else scampered after her. If you looked at the maze from the top it looked like a giant game of pacman. Only much cooler because Riku was in it. (Yay Riku!) The group turned a corner that Shioko had gone around only to be greeted by a running Shioko.

"RUN LIKE SCARED LITTLE KITTENS IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" she screamed as she passed them. They all turned to see what Shioko was running from and gasped in terror. Behind them was a giant donut being ridden like a horsey by an evil furby.

(A/N: FURBIES ARE EVIL! EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!)

"RUN AWAY!" Axel screamed. They all dashed down the path while bring chased by the huge donut. If you looked at the maze from the top it looked like yet another game of pacman only cooler because Riku was in it and weirder because they were being chased by a giant donut. The group soon caught up to Shioko who was being weighed down by all the weapons and Kairi and Zexion's left hands. Then Aros realized something, they were being chased by a giant powdered donut. So one would assume it was edible. He turned around and took a large bite out of it. The donut screamed and turned around.

"Everybody eat the donut!" Aros screamed at them. The game of pacman was turned around and the donut slowly diminished. It ended with the donut (Now reduced to the size of a donut hole) and the furby (EVIL FURBY!) backed up in a corner. Sora picked up the donut hole and ate it while Shioko captured the furby.

"Now what do we do with it?" Shioko asked, holding it up. There was silence as everyone thought.

"Why don't we feed it to the rabid bunnies?" suggested Axel.

"That's a great idea!" Everyone chorused much to the distress of the furby, which for some reason had a French accent.

"Oh please madam, I beg of you not the bunnies, anything but the bunnies!" The furby pleaded.

"Tough sticky buns you evil fuzz butt!" then Shioko tossed to furby into the Pit of the Rabid Bunnies.

"Can we have our stuff back now Shioko?" Kairi asked.

"Look over there!" Shioko pointed and sped off in the direction of the gummi ship. She managed to board and drove away.

"Hey look, she dropped a piece of paper," Aros said as he picked it up. Lucky for them it had Shioko's address written on it.

n.n

Shioko: I know this is way too short so I am going to put some random stuff in it!"

Facts about me:

I like sugary things.

Riku is my favorite Kingdom Hearts character. (When he isn't all evilish.)

I have a cat named Blacki. Guess what color he is. (If you get this wrong you're crazy.)

My sister is Koshou.

We both are screaming Riku fangirls and think furbies are evil.

Review my chapters or I will stop writing them.

Eventually I am going to attempt writing a story with an actual plot. Be on the look out for that.

Pizza is my favorite food and my favorite colors are green and blue.

I like sugary things. (A LOT)

Someday I will take over the world. (Ph33r me!)

Review my chapters or I will stop writing them. (I'm serious about this.)


	7. Welcome to the Big Apple

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: READ! NOW!

n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or CoM. So start reading!

Thanks to the fact that Shioko is an idiot the group of video game characters found a gummi ship lying around and got a ride through deep space.

"This thing is fully stocked with chocolate truffles and Riku action figures." Axel pointed out when he went in the storage area.

"Keep it locked," Riku said flatly, "We don't want Sora and Aros getting in." The group continued on for days and days and days until Riku was forced to unlock the storage area so they wouldn't all starve. This was a mistake as they all got sugar high and nearly drove the gummi ship into The End of the World.

"HEY LOOK A TV!" Sora said in a very loud and high-pitched voice. It was in fact a TV, floating in deep gummi space. And on it was a picture of New York City. Then the TV glowed purple and sucked them all into it. They popped out in New York City. Thanks to the very wild inter-dimensional ride, they were no longer sugar high.

"Let's go shopping!" Kairi and Larxene shouted in unison.

"Does anyone have any munny?" Sora asked.

"I have about thirty-two," Axel said.

Everyone else said how much they had except Riku, who stood there silently and hoped no one would notice.

"How much do you have, Riku?" asked Larxene.

Riku hesitated before speaking, "120,458,962 and a half," he said in a whisper.

"You're loaded!" screamed Kairi.

"Let's go spend it on mindless videogames and buy Kingdom Hearts even though most of us have lived it!" cried Sora. The rest of them stared at him before answering, "OK!" And so they skipped merrily and creepily to find a mindless videogame store. When they found one they bought a PS2, a Nintendo DS, a TV, Kingdom Hearts, CoM, Nintendogs, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, a fridge fully stocked with random sugary things, pretty furniture, and a house since they had no place to put their junk. This made them all very very very very very very very very very very very very happy. That was quite possibly the longest paragraph I have written so far in this entire fanfic.

"I'm happy!" Zexion said as they left the mindless video game/furniture/appliance/food/house store. So they went to their new house, set everything up, grew up, got jobs and lived happily ever after. The end. Wait a sec, that's not how it's supposed to end!

(The narrator who actually has more power over the cast than Shioko does presses the rewind button back to the part where they came out of the TV.)

"Let's go shopping!" Kairi and Larxene shouted in unison.

"Shouldn't we go and find Shioko?" suggested Zexion, who for some reason doesn't talk much in this fanfic.

"Good idea," said Riku and he took out the piece of paper with Shioko's address on it.

"Ah, crud. She lives in Florida," said Riku.

"And why is that bad?" asked Sora.

"Because we're in New York. We have to go all the way across the country to get there," Riku answered.

"Then we better get moving," said Axel and they started to walk towards Florida. The screen went to a political map of the U.S and a red line was slowly drawn down to Florida. They arrived at her house, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"BOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!" a little Jack Russell Terrier ran up to the window and barked at the awesome video game characters. Then someone who seemed to be Shioko's mom answered the door.

"We're here to see Shioko," Riku said.

"Okay go down the hall, it's the first door on the right," Shioko's mom said and walked away into the kitchen. The group of awesome video game characters walked up to what seemed to be Shioko's room and opened the door. Shioko was sitting on the floor in front of a TV and was fighting Dragon Maleficent on Kingdom Hearts. On the bed was her sister, Koshou.

"Shioko! Riku is in your room! Get him!" Koshou screamed. The two girls pounced forward and dragged Riku into the closet and down a flight of stairs that appeared out of nowhere and lead down into the innermost depths of Florida.

"…That was weird…" said Axel as he stared at the closet.

"How come _I_ don't have any screaming fangirls!" asked Sora angrily.

"Because you have a doll collection in the back of your closet," said Axel as he walked towards the flight of stairs

"So do you," said Aros.

"…Shut up, Aros," Axel said flatly as he descended the stairs. The others followed and they were soon deep under the earth's core.

"This place is creepy, and defies the laws of physics," Kairi said as a cow floated upside down past them.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a voice that resembled that of a butler called. The group turned around and saw a floating chocobo in a tuxedo.

"My name is SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEble. What can I do for you?"

n.n

Shioko: That was fun! Sorry about taking forever to post this. Please review or I will stop writing!

The Adventures of Momo and Fries 

Momo: (Stares at Fries.)

Fries: (Stares at Momo.)

Shioko: (Stares at both of them.)

Momo: (Stares at Fries.)

Fries: (Stares at Momo.)

Shioko: (Grows a mustache.)

Fries: (Blinks.)

Momo: FRIBIBIB DODLE PROO! (Translation: I WIN AGAIN!)

n.n

Yes, I know that was random but it was fun.


	8. Potato Attack!

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: Sorry it took so long to update everybody! I was reading other fanfics and I had this stupid writing assignment and I had major writer's block while trying to write it and my grandma died so we had to go to Naples and me and my sister got our own hotel room and they had chocolate muffins in the hotel.

Fries: Chocolate muffins? (Raises an eyebrow.)

Shioko: Yes, chocolate muffins. I lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrve my chocolate muffins.

Fries: You're crazy.

Momo: Meep!

Chapter: READ ME!

Shioko: (Presses Big Red Button.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or CoM. I am not a happy sponge.

n.n

(Random A/N: Ph33r m3h 4nd my z00k4 0f d00m!)

The two psychotic screaming Riku fangirls continued to drag his mighty Rikuness by his feet into the innermost depths of Florida.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Riku demanded.

"You'll see!" Koshou answered. Riku struggled against their grip but to no avail, As the two psychotic Riku fangirls both have awesome authoress powers. They soon came to a large door with **THE HALL OF RIKU** written on it in the same way that it is written on this fanfiction. Next to it there was another door with **THE HALL OF NAMINE** written on it the same way it was written previously.

"What happened to the little dashy thing over the e in Namine?" Riku asked.

"We couldn't figure out how to do it on the computer, so we left it out." Shioko answered.

"…but it's on a door…" commented Riku.

"…shut up…" the two girls said simultaneously. With that the door to **THE HALL OF RIKU** slowly creaked open, and the three were engulfed in a blinding light from within.

**Back with the others…**

And so the group of people that weren't Riku walked on, being led through the odd underground tunnel full of things that defy the laws of physics by the floating chocobo in a tux, SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEble.

"Hey, you know how we're from a video game, and there are millions of copies of that video game?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah," Kairi answered.

"Well, if we're out of our copy of the video game, does that mean there is no us in the rest of the copies, or are there millions of us? And if there are millions of us, would we be able to take over the world if we all got out of our games?" Asked Sora.

"I…don't know…" responded Kairi. After this very weird question was asked and answered to the best of Kairi's ability, the group felt a tremor in the ground, which soon developed into a violent earthquake.

"They don't have earthquakes in Florida!" Zexion shouted above the roar of the earthquake. Zexion was right; they don't have earthquakes in Florida. The shaking was from the unleashing of an ancient evil, which has since been trapped underground, but had just been freed from its prison. The giant beast rounded the corner, heading straight for the group of people that weren't Riku. The beast was a…

"POTATO! I TOLD YOU POTATOES WOULD SOMEDAY TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Sora shouted at Kairi, who apparently hadn't believed his evil potato rants.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shouted Aros, and the group of people that weren't Riku sped off down the tunnel.

Irrelevant A/N: I will soon find out the BHK's real name because this guy from my sister's school is going to get a copy from Japan and she is going to pester him until he tells her the BHK's name and then she's going to tell me. Ph33r m3h m0r74l5.)

**Back to his mighty Rikuness…**

When the blinding light subsided, Riku found himself in a room full of Riku memorabilia. From Riku shirts to Riku action figures to every existing Riku video game, including Kingdom Hearts II which has yet to be released in America.

"This is flattering yet creepy." Thought Riku. The two screaming Riku fangirls dragged him onto a large throne in the middle of the room. Then they left. They returned soon with a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress. They told her to sit in the throne next to Riku, which she did.

"OUR COLLECTION IS FINALLY COMPLETE!" The two psychotic Riku fangirls screamed.

"COLLECTION! WE'RE COLLECTIBLES TO YOU FREAKS?" Namine screamed as she dashed toward the weirdoes, pulled out a giant paper fan, and started to whack them with it.

(A/N: Ha ha… I made Namine OOC.)

Then the room started to reverberate, and through the door burst the giant potato!

"RUN AWAY!" Shioko screamed and the four people in the room ran past the potato and into the hall.

n.n

Shioko: And thus this chapter ends and you better review it or I'll stop writing!

Momo: Adios!

**Ultra super special sneak peek!**

Tadaima!

The story of a girl who works for an anonymous organization that helps heroes save their worlds, but everyone in it hates her guts! So they try to get rid of her by giving her a job she can't possibly pull off; help Sora save ALL the worlds! Will she fail? Or will she prove them wrong? A collaboration between Shioko and Koshou.


	9. The New Narrator

Shioko's Random Thing

Shioko: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Again. This time I have no excuse other than I'm lazy. Anywhozits! In the next couple chapters I will hopefully get back on track and start torturing everyone again. Oh, in the last chapter I mentioned something about I guy at my sister's school who has Kingdom Hearts II. Now we think he is lying. Even if he isn't lying he isn't going to tell us the BHK's name. Well, let's get started!

Fries: (Presses Big Red Button)

n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Momo and Fries. And me of course.

As Riku, Shioko, Koshou, and Namine ran away from the huge potato they ran into the other people who weren't Riku and SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEble. The potato, which had turned around and was following them, spoke. Which is weird because I didn't know potatoes could speak.

"I 4m 73h p07470 0f d00m! I \/\/ill 347 y0ur 8r4in5!"

The group of people ran even faster because they did not want to have their brains eaten.

"I don't want to have my brains eaten!" Axel yelled.

"I just said that, you idiot!" The narrator screamed at him.

"Oh, you did? I wasn't paying attention." Axel answered. The narrator then yelled in frustration and said, "Fine! If you don't want to pay attention to me than I'll just leave!" This was followed by several seconds of silence. Shioko, who was actually paying attention to the narrator, pulled out her pad of paper and pencil and scribbled on it. Everything in the room stopped in its tracks except Shioko.

"I going to go find a new narrator." She said as she walked off, "I'll be right back!" With that everyone was left in that position until she returned.

At Narrators R Us 

Shioko walked in the door and looked around at the narrators on display.

" Welcome to Narrators R Us! Can I help you?" a creepily happy store clerk asked.

"Yes, go jump in a volcano." Shioko answered.

"Okay!" the store clerk then skipped off out the door, up the side of a conveniently placed volcano, and jumped in. Shioko stared at the volcano and blinked a couple of times. Then she turned her very small attention span to the task of finding a new narrator. She walked around for a while, looking at the overpriced narrators, until she came to the narrators-that-are-half-price-because-there-is-something-wrong-with-them aisle. She walked down and stared at the defective narrators. One was missing an eye. Another only had one foot. There was even one that thought it was a chicken. This one Shioko liked the most. So she bought her. (The narrator is a girl.)

Back in the bowels of Florida 

Everyone else in the fanfic that weren't with Shioko were getting really tired of waiting for her. Zexion, who had tripped just as Shioko froze them all, had his face shoved in the ground. Making it very difficult to breathe. The 1337 speaking potato was getting very mad to. It hadn't eaten in about five hundred years and was very hungry.

"I \/\/i11 347 411 y0ur 8r4in5! 45 500n 4s I c4n m0v3!" It yelled at them. Then a loud cry came from the entrance.

"I have returned! With a new narrator! The only problem is she doesn't speak English so she's going to film us!" Shioko yelled at them all.

"Buck bucock!" The new narrator standing next to Shioko shouted.

"That's 'nice to meet you' in Chickenese!" Shioko explained. Everyone stared at her for a while until she said something to the narrator and she ran off somewhere. Shioko ran down to the rest of the people and resumed her place among them.

"Let's pick it up where we left off." Shioko said as she unfroze them. Then the chase continued. Potato pursuing people.

"Wait! I know how to defeat this potato threat!" Shioko yelled over the roar of the spud, "with… THE ICE CREAM SCOOP OF D00M!" she pulled a large ice cream scoop out of her hammerspace and used it to pummel the potato into goop.

"I have mashed the potato." She said when she finished, " Now… WE FEAST!" She dove into the remains of the potato and started to eat it. The others shrugged and dove in after. Soon reducing the pile of smooshed spud to nothing.

n.n

Shioko: Please review my fic! Reviews bring me great joy and tell me that you people are happy with my work. Also, if you don't review I will be forced to stop writing. Either that or give it a very lame and uninteresting ending.

Momo: Adios!


End file.
